dragon_war_zfandomcom-20200214-history
Vados
'''Vados '''was a female Tenshi Jedi Master who served the Galactic Republic as a member of the Jedi Order in the final decades of the Republic Classic era. Joining the Jedi High Council in the years before the Clone Wars, she took up the ranks of General within the Grand Army of the Republic, and was the master of Jedi Master Whis and Jedi Knight Cus. As a Jedi Councilor, Master Vados was involved in many epic conflicts during the Clone Wars, including planning and engaging in the opening salvo on Geonosis. In addition, Master Vados was instrumental in the First and Third Battles of Kamino, where she helped to protect the future generations of clone troopers growing at the facilities, as well as during the Battle of Hypori, where she became one of the few Jedi to survive an encounter with the feared General Cooler. Over the course of the Clone Wars, Vados began a relationship with Jedi Master Hit, who was the Sith apprentice who killed her brother Campari, the two eventually married in secret despite the Jedi Code's restrictions on romantic attachments. Towards the end of the war, Hit was blessed with the news of impending fatherhood when Vados announced she was pregnant with his child. At the end of the war, Vados fought in the battle on Kashyyyk. She was arrested after Supreme Chancellor Kann issued Order 66 and destroyed the Jedi Order. She was rescued by Hit and later the two confronted Vados's former master Korn, who had now taken the name Darth Vader, on Mustafar, and the two dueled. Meanwhile Vados gave birth to a boy. After Hit returned from his duel with Vader, the two along with Cus and Cabba left the planet, knowing that Vader's master Sidious was coming. Vados went into exile with Hit, however, knowing that the boy would in danger if he stayed with his parents, Hit and Vados entrusted Cabba to take care of their newborn son, Mira, who he took to live with him and Cus on the planet Tatooine. Years later, Vados met and worked with Chronoa and other allies to plant the seeds of rebellion against the Imperial regime. Vados established the Rebel Alliance. Vados sanctioned the recruitment of former Jedi Padawan Kale, who led the Rogue One squadron in stealing the Death Star plans during the Battle of Scarif. After the Battle of Yavin saw the destruction of the Death Star, Vados led the Alliance through the Galactic Civil War. The Battle of Endor, which Vados helped plan with the Alliance High Command, saw the death of Emperor Daishii and left the Empire in chaos. In Endor's aftermath, the Rebellion formed the New Republic. Vados was elected as the first chancellor of the New Republic Senate and intended to do away with Kann's emergency powers, which the Senate gave to the office of the New Republic chancellery. She also intended to demilitarize the Republic, hoping to cut the New Republic Starfleet by ninety percent while leaving the defense of member worlds to the worlds themselves. When the war with the Empire finally came to end, the Republic and the Imperial remnants signed the Galactic Concordance and the Republic passed the Military Disarmament Act. The end of Vados's chancellery brought a close to a period of unity in the Republic, with several political factions breaking out in disagreement over the best future for the new government. In 22 ABY, she passed away peacefully alongside her husband on Dathomir, becoming one with the Force, as a Force Ghost, Vados guided her son Mira throughout his years as a Jedi Master.